


The Remarkable Things About You

by geoffaloza



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, collection of ficlets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 07:11:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16090628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geoffaloza/pseuds/geoffaloza





	The Remarkable Things About You

Hank wasn't one to get obsessed with androids like what seemed like the majority of the world nowadays. One way or another people loved them or hated them. Hank might hate them but he mostly just wanted them as far away from him as possible. 

So when the Android Conner came up to him while he was trying to find his way to a drunken stupor he was strangely curious. 

He looked rather... adorable? Goofy? _Pretty _?__

__His voice was lilting in a distracting way. Hank found himself surprised he eventually agreed to go to this crime scene with the Android...Conner._ _


End file.
